familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Forum:Templates update
* It turns out that Thurstan and I have invented very similar wheels: and . The same thing happened with the adjustments to for siblings and . In order to avoid duplication of work, it would therefore be good to use this forum to announce new templates for general use, and significant adjustments of old templates. rtol 05:35, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Agreed; it would be good; better than giving each one a separate forum. But it would be much better if people were given an easy way to find this forum. Currently "No pages link to Forum:Templates update.". I'll make an effort. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:52, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :What order should they be listed in? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:52, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :No answer in 8 months, so I'm going to start by grouping them. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ancestry Changed so that it uses SMW rather than parser functions. rtol 05:35, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Shows 6 generations in a tree, using SMW. Is a bit slow. rtol 05:35, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :The trouble is, it doesn't display an ahnentafel, it displays a tree, so it is not a "drop-in" replacement for the /info page version. I did know about yours when I made my edit. Thurstan 06:14, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Moved to . rtol 07:26, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::That last statement makes no sense, on the face of it. "Moved Showfacts ahnentree}} to " - I guess the heading was changed. I like the template anyway, so thanks! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:52, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Ten points for solving this problem: Herbert III of Meaux (c950-995)/ahnentafel. The template does not work properly. The template's code does. rtol 05:35, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Notable family gathers , and . It displays notable ancestors, notable descendants, and descendants who contribute to Familypedia. rtol 07:19, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Nice idea. I see it's on a few hundred pages already. And I'm pleased to see that it's categorized. How much does it cost in terms of loading time or other hidden features? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's six simple SMW queries. Very fast so. rtol 18:16, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::I've fixed the template. If you think that someone is a Very Important Ancestor, put Category:VIA on their sensor page. If you think that someone is a Very Important Descendant, put Category:VID on their sensor page. If you are a contributor to Familypedia, put Category:FC on your sensor page. rtol 20:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::The last feature is now demoed at Agnes Mary Ockenfels (1912-2008) rtol 05:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Coefficient of inbreeding Being tested. Diagnostics at Genealogy:Statistics/SMW tidbits. rtol 12:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Age mother at birth Now fixed. Results at Age mother at birth. Diagnostics at Genealogy:Statistics/SMW tidbits. We have one 4-year-old mother. rtol 12:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) This template displays one's most remote ancestors. As this can be rather many, it should be on a separate /topancestors subpage. Partial demo at: Richard S.J. Tol (1969-)/topancestors rtol 18:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Tested that this is robust to inbreeding. rtol 07:47, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Note that this creates a query that lists all descendants of a particular topancestor. Can be massive, so beware. rtol 18:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Is that every ancestor in every line? Would that just list every ancestor who was also "Urancestor"? If so, why the need for all the intermediate subpages (except where someone wants to show an ancestor's topancestors)? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::This property is chained. Your topancestors are the topancestors of your father plus those of your mother. You therefore have to do all generations in the right order. There is no alternative in the current software. rtol 06:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::So a topancestors page takes its information only from the parents' topancestors pages. Fair enough. But if you add a newly discovered parent to a topancestor, you surely don't have to delete and recreate all the topancestor pages below the new person's topancestor page?? :::I suggest you examine more closely my suggestion that your search for any topancestors might be simpler if you queried whether each of your listed ancestors (on the sensor page) was also an Urancestor. :::— Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:48, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Descent This is a mirror image of . It should be placed on PAGENAME/descendants. It creates a numbered list of children and grandchildren, and a link to the descendants' page of the grandchildren. Demo at Jacob Tol (1870-1920)/descendants. rtol 07:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Charles Lennox, 1st Duke of Richmond (1672-1723)/descendants looks odd: it looks like the template doesn't like page names with commas in them. Thurstan 07:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Solved. ::I put in children and grandchildren. Adding great-grandchildren is easy, but may be messy. rtol 11:40, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. I looked at Bertrand Arthur William Russell, 3rd Earl Russell (1872-1970), and it seems I am only getting the first "group" of children: is that how it works? Thurstan 21:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::g1 and g2 for testing. g3 and higher is repetitive code. Will add when all is fine. rtol 05:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) (Further discussion on its talk page) Person, other I added a parameter variants=variant1+variant2+... rtol 12:31, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Shows siblings and half-siblings, using SMW. rtol 05:35, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Should we rename it "Showfacts siblings"? I would like to see it made a standard template on the person-page preload, sitting just above . Lots of people like to show siblings on a page for an individual, and we should encourage users to do it the easy way. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:37, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Another Thurstan invention. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) This template gathers , , , , , , and . should be placed on all pages that omit . rtol 23:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :It's now part of the standard Sensor page (incorporated in ) so as not to slow the loading of person-articles. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Same name The old disambiguation code does not work for SMW. I therefore created . The intended use is to create a page "John Smith" and put on the page. This would then create a list of all John Smiths. Demo on my granddad and his namesakes. rtol 19:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Now incorporated in an improved hndis page that includes the residual info pages and manual entries. Room for more improvements, but the idea was just what we wanted. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Possible duplicate ; see Forum:Identical People. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:45, April 28, 2010 (UTC) This shows everyone with the same first and last name. Helps to detect duplicates as well. Should this be part of the standard page? rtol 12:06, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Differences It seems to have the same display portion as (above). What are the practical differences in where it can be used? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Use in regular articles Using it in ordinary articles could slow the loading, for little or no benefit. (Maybe it could be a good addition to the sensor page?) And it needs to include middle names to be really useful, because of the number of people whose commonly-used name is not the first name. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) This template now picks up latitude and longitude from the pages on birth locality and death locality. To be placed on basepagename/roots. Displays the birth nation of the person and her ancestors' birth nations. Demo at Nicolaas Simon Korver (1856-1922)/roots. rtol 05:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Dates Puts basic info about the people of a particular year on the year's page. Demo at 1000. When rolled out consistently, this template could also be used to declare properties. Results at Familypedia fertility and Familypedia mortality. You can now do such things as to find that the answer is , that is, 105 children were born for every 1000 people alive in the year 1000. rtol 08:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Places Country facts (in the Wikipedia meaning), flags, etc I notice a lot of these on the only state of India for which we currently have a page copied from WP: Arunachal Pradesh. The Flu Wiki converted a couple of hundred of those, so I suggest that anyone ready to make them work here should check there first. But check the Templates Wikia too, in case it has some by then. If it hasn't, a good idea would be to mention them in the Templates Wikia forum in case one of the bright sparks who help there has ideas for improvement or simplification; then create them on the Templates Wikia before copying to here. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:12, January 25, 2010 (UTC) People who had major events (e.g. birth) at a particular place * - applies to localities; example at Wellington/people * - examples at Devon and Greater London/born, married, died These, and others derived from the idea, may one day make many of our categories less useful, but the categories will still be needed for articles that don't have adequate or any SMW. Unless data entry and article creation are totally regimented, we can expect to have some contributors producing such slightly deficient but nevertheless valuable articles for ever. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC) See also Born in Cornwall and Born in England, each of which forms the "main article" for the category of the same name. Note that a query on two properties is generally needed, because of the current lack of the above-mentioned regimentation. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) This templates writes a little sentence about a locality and creates categories and properties. Note that this allows for nesting people and places. For example, |Locality nation}} returns the country of birth. ::That explanation is not enough for me to understand how people get related to . Please expand at . — Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) The set of locality properties is pretty limited at the moment, but will grow over time. rtol 11:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) There is also which caters for the specific situation of the Netherlands. rtol 11:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) now create properties latitude and longitude, so that |Longitude}} |Latitude}} returns the geographic coordinates (in decimal notation as used by Google Earth) of birth. This is the first step towards automated maps of descent. rtol 10:25, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Other Google gives a link to any Google search, while gives a link to a search for a person's first and last name. rtol 05:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Bar chart Copied from Wikipedia. Demo on Familypedia population. rtol 18:20, 13 July 2009 (UTC) This replaces on SMW pages. Phlox is the author. I tested it, and it works fine. rtol 08:03, October 8, 2009 (UTC)